Warriors: The Darkness
by The Weirdo Collarbone
Summary: Years after the 4 clans, Thunderclan, Shadowclan, Windclan and Riverclan, left their home, The Lake, 3 clans find the former home of the 4 clans. Now, young Frostpaw of Deathclan starts having strange dreams and, she and her siblings, might cause a war.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **

**The Warriors Series is not mine. **

**It's Erin Hunter's. **

**:)**

**DeathClan**

**Leader**:

Plaguestar - black tom with gray eyes

**Deputy**:

Barkear - Brown tabby tom with dark green eyes

**Medicine Cat**:

Lunarfur- White she-cat with gray eyes

Apprentice: Scarpaw- Gray/black Tabby tom with blue eyes; scarred by a badger when a kit; blind in right eye.

**Warriors**:

Icefoot-White she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentice**: Ravenpaw

Rattail- Brown tom with a cream-colored tail; amber eyes

**Apprentice**: Snakepaw

Rougefur- Dark Brown tabby tom with blue eyes

**Apprentice**: Wolfpaw

Manewhisker- White/Black she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentice**: Swiftpaw

Hisstooth- Cream-colored tom with ginger patches and green eyes

**Apprentice**: Minkpaw

Nightclaw- Black tom with blue eyes

**Apprentice**: Frostpaw

Solarlight- Light golden she-cat with gold eyes

**Apprentice**: Redpaw

Darkfang- Black tom with dark gray eyes

Ivyface- White she-cat with green eyes

Panthersnarl- Gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Nightpelt- Black she-cat with dark gray patches and gray eyes

Snifflelily- Brown she-cat with white spots and green eyes

Flowerfeather- Creamy she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentices**:

Snakepaw- Light brown tom with unusual green eyes

Ravenpaw- Black tom with amber eyes

Minkpaw- Beautiful brown fur, she-cat, green eyes

Frostpaw- Light gray/blue she-cat with black/blue-ish stripes; blue eyes

Wolfpaw- Black tom with yellow eyes

Swiftpaw- Black and white she-cat with green eyes

Redpaw- Ginger tabby tom with green eyes

**Queens**:

Waterflower- Gray she-cat with blue eyes. Mother of Hisstooth's kits Berrykit, Yellowkit and Featherkit

Leafwhisker- Black she-cat with green eyes. Mother of Barkear's kits Hawkkit and Stormkit.

Runningwings- Brown she-cat with white speckles. Mother of Darkfang's kits Toothekit, Sky kit and Windkit

Morningsun- Light ginger she-cat with beautiful amber eyes. Mother of Plaguestar's kits Tumblekit, Razorkit and Brokenkit.

**Elders**:

Watertrap- Silvery she-cat with green eyes

Troutbelly- Gray tom with a weird pinkish underbelly. Oldest cat in the clan

**FeralClan **

**Leader: **

Deadlystar- Tortoiseshell tom with dark blue eyes

**Deputy: **

Silverfoot- Silvery gray tom with blue eyes

**Medicine Cat: **

Fireclaw- Ginger and white tom with dark blue eyes

**Apprentice**: Quickpaw- Gray she-cat with green eyes

**Warriors: **

Leaftangle- Dark brown she-cat with many scars and amber eyes.

**Apprentice**: Whirlingpaw- brown tabby tom with golden eye

Thornbush: Dark ginger tom with green eyes

**Apprentice**: Mourningpaw- White she-cat with light gray splotches and blue eyes

Whitefire- White tom with a dark red/golden tail and golden eyes

Pinchstripe- Small brown tom with small dark brown stripes and green eyes.

**Apprentice**: Willowpaw- gray she-cat with green eyes

Padfoot- Black tom with white paws and dark amber eyes

**Apprentice**: Toadpaw- multi-brown tom with yellow eyes

Ferngrass- White/Cream colored she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentice**: Bearpaw- brown tom with dark eyes

Weatherfur- White she-cat with yellow eyes

Treewhispers- Brown and black tom with green eyes.

Whimperdawn- Golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

**Queens: **

Tearpool- Gray she-cat with blue eyes. Mother of Whitefire's kits Hummingkit, Dogkit, and Lilykit.

Raindance- Silvery she-cat with gray eyes. Mother of Padfoot's kits Wallowkit and Lifekit

Appleheart- Ginger she-cat with green eyes. Mother of Silverfoot's kits Yawnkit, Yowlkit, Snarlkit, and Leatherkit.

**Elders:**

Darkheart- Dark tortoiseshell tom with blue eyes. Former FeralClan leader.

Moonpool- White she-cat with blue eyes.

Licktail- Brown and White tom with green eyes.

Ruststain- Ginger she-cat with amber eyes.

Deepsniff- Black tom with purple/blue eyes.

**ScarClan**

**Leader:**

Spitstar- Gray tom with green eyes

**Deputy:**

Otterfall- Brown she-cat with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat: **

Spottedowl- White tom with small brown spots all over. Golden eyes.

**Warriors:**

Stonehop- Gray tom with gray eyes

**Apprentice**: Steppaw- White and black she gat with green eyes

Heavylift- Large ginger tom with green eyes

Waterdrip- Light gray she-cat with amber blue eyes

**Apprentice**: Sparrowpaw- Ginger tom with blue eyes

Turtleshell- Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentice**: Fishpaw- Gray tom with green eyes

Robinflight- Reddish tom with black chest

Pinefur- Dark brown tom with dark green eyes

Eelface- Light brown tom with blue eyes and an unusual amount of teeth

Crookedtree- Black and white she-cat with blue

Runningmouse- brown she-cat with a white streak on back and amber eyes

**Queens: **

Winterspring- White/Blue-ish she-cat with blue eyes. Mother of Stonehop's kit Windkit

**Elders: **

Gravelbelly- Dark gray tom with gray eyes


	2. Chapter 2

**Tis my first story on fanfiction. **

**Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Warrior series, any of it's content, and blah blah blah. You get it. **

**Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter **

Frostpaw was running.  
Running away from something that she wasn't sure of in a covered pine area. _Feralclan territory!? What am I doing here?!_ She thought, still unsure of what was going on.  
Her legs pumped harder, trying to get away from the dark thing behind her, thrashing behind her like a clumsy, but fast, badger.

_What if it _is _a badger!_ _Starclan save me!_ She prayed fearfully and ran faster, not wanting to face a horrible death by a badger.

Then the thing gave a roar.

It wasn't a badger.

Too feline.

But, it didn't sound like and cat's roar she ever heard!

She ran faster than ever.

She passed the two twoleg paths and almost crashed into the stream. She could see the clearing that belonged to Bloodclan. A war of her clan, Feralclan and Scarclan was going on.  
_What's happening!?_

Frostpaw watched in horror as fur, screeching and the scent of death and blood filled the air.  
Then she heard the thingthat was chasing the she-catbehind her.  
She whirled around, gray fur puffed up, making her look twice her size, and hissed as a huge paw emerged from the shadows.

A huge shadowed black cat, like a ghost cat, with glowing red eyes came with the rest of the monsterous paw.

Frostpaw spat and hissed more until the Shadow Cat came closer.  
She stopped her hissing and spitting and watched the Cat.

"Who are you!?" Frostpaw almost yowled the question.

The Cat just looked at her and the sky started to shift into night, sluggishly. Then it turned into day again, night, day, night, day, night, day, night. Then the fast-changing sky stopped abruptly onto the night of many stars and a full moon.

Frostpaw looked behind herself to see the War was still going on.

Cats littered the ground, dead. But, still the War still went on.

She turned back to the Shadow Cat and repeated her question franticlly, _Who are you!?_

The Cat approached her calmly and slowly till it loomed over her.

"_There is a Prophecy," _He murmured in a voice oozing with ancient knowledge _" that will change the way of the clans forever. The Warrior Code will be shattered, cats will lose faith and war and hate will plague them all." _

Frostpaw stared at the Shadow Cat, about to ask him why he was telling her this, until his massive head looked up into the star-filled sky.

She looked up too and saw a raven, gliding on its black wings, outlined by the light of the moon.

It was circling them, like a vulture.  
The raven suddenly gave a mighty caw and dropped from the sky, heading toward Frostpaw.

Its talons streached in front of itself, The Bird cawed again, it's searing green eyes boring into her blue one. The Raven's talons burrowed themselves into her shoulder deeply.  
Then she woke.  
Frostpaw sighed with relief that it was a dream.

But the meaning of the dream baffled her.  
She then felt a burning pain.  
The apprentice looked at her gray shoulder.  
Dark wet blood was there from jagged wounds that looked like they came from… a_ bird_!  
Her breath caught in Frostpaw's throat.

Was the dream an actual sign from Starclan?

Still stunned, the young cat got up from the moss covered warrior's den and started making her way to the Medicine cat's den to get her shoulder fixed.

She also needed to tell Scarpaw, her brother, about the dream.

**So this is how the clans are settled. **

**Bloodclan has some of Shadowclan's former territory, all of Thunderclan's former territory and half of Windclan's former territory. **

**Feralclan has the rest of Shadowclan's territory and half of Riverclan's former territory. **

**Scarclan has the rest. **

**So did you guys and gals like it? **

**Comment!**


End file.
